Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, which may be offered through a shared-resource environment. This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are utilized at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. Users can perform tasks such as storing data or executing applications using various types of resources offered by the resource provider. In many instances a user might want to export a portion of their data stored in the environment. There might be cases where a portion of the export will fail, which can cause the entire export process to start over. This can result in redundant work that can unnecessarily consume resources, which can be particularly problematic for large exports.